Nala's First Christmas
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: Nala stumbles upon a strange plant growing on a tree. She is practically mesmerized by it's beauty and decides to show her best friend Simba. What she doesn't know is what you have to do once you've shown the plant to someone.


**Hey guys! Nala's Secret Mate here to give you guys my first Christmas Special One-Shot! Please remember to review and tell me what you think thanks!**

It was just like any other day in the Pridelands. The birds sang in the wind, the antelope grazed in the vast plains, and the elephants awoke from their long slumber. Meanwhile a certain tan colored cub was out by herself, eagerly awaiting the return of her best friend. She smiled as she walked alongside the edge of the waterhole, watching her reflection as she walked past. She brought her head up and stared back over at Priderock. The cub sighed, she was becoming more and more impatient and extremely bored. She laid her body down at the bank of the waterhole with her chin on her paws.

"What's so bad about baths? Simba's mom has to chase after him every time he needed one." She asked herself in an irritated tone. She huffed turned her head to the side so that her ear rested on her paws. Her ears twitched as her annoyed expression slowly faded into a smile. She could faintly heard Simba scream "Moooom! Mom you're messing up my mane!" She also heard his mother reply "Hold still I'm almost done!" Nala giggled, imagining the whole ordeal go down.

Each moment that past increased Nala's impatience. She groaned, obviously annoyed at how long it took Simba to take a bath. She decided to take a stroll around the Pridelands to past the time. With that, she casually walked somewhat toward Rafiki's tree. She marveled at how huge the tree was. Her jaw literally dropped as she walked around it.

"Wow! That is one big tree!" She exclaimed with glee.

As she continued walking something caught her eye. It looked like any other plain tree that grew in the savannah, but the leaves that grew on it were not like any she's ever seen. They were astonishing! They had these beautiful red orbs attached to them that almost resembled cherries! She had to show Simba! She circled the tree to find a low enough branch to pick one plant off of. She grinned, finding a suitable one and leaping for it.

She missed on her first try and did even worse her second. "Third time's a charm." She sighed and leapt as high as she could, finally latching onto the leaf. She quickly bit off the stem that was holding on to the plant and fell onto the grass, landing on her rump. They cub got to her feet and shook herself "Well that was easy." She giggled, adjusting the plant in her mouth so it's beauty was easily noticeable. Smiling, she headed off toward Priderock. Along the way Nala couldn't help but admire the beautiful plant hanging from her mouth. She's never seen one quite like this before.

She occasionally received glances from the other lionesses. They giggled and whispered to one another as she past by. She could've sworn she heard one of them ask if it was for Simba.

She didn't understand. How could they know she was going to show it to Simba? She hadn't even said anything about it to anyone. She quickly pushed it out of her mind and kept walking. Once she had reached the den, she noticed nobody was present. She also noticed that Simba and his mother's arguing had ceased.

"Simba!" She called, muffled by the plant in her mouth. She walked inside the cave and gave a muffled call once again "Simba!"

She exited the den with a sigh "Where is he?" She frowned, sitting down and dropping the plant in front of her. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting dark already. She lied on her stomach and waited for the rest of the pride to come inside for dinner.

She sighed, losing her appetite. Slowly she stood and walked to her sleeping area. She placed the plant on the ground and lied down next to it, covering it with her paws. Lying her head down, she let her eyes droop down and allowing sleep to take her.

Nala awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She uncovered her paws and saw that the plant was still there. Without any hesitation she snatched it up with her teeth and bounded off in search of Simba. Thankfully, this time he was just outside the den with Sarabi and her mom and all the other lionesses. His back was facing toward Nala, while they were positioned facing toward her. She slowly padded over to them with the plant hanging from her mouth.

Crouching low, she smiled, inching her way over to him. Only a few feet away from him she saw her chance and leapt, pouncing on the golden cub, her plant flying out of her mouth. The two rolled, but soon came to a halt, in the center of the group. Nala, of course, landed on top with Simba under her. Nala giggled and brought her head up off his chest, staring at her best friend. The lionesses laughed lowly at the cub's antics. Sarabi and Sarafina whispered to each other, giggling as they stole glances at Nala, Simba and the plant.

"Heh, Hi Simba." She giggled, staring at him.

"Ow, Hi Nala…" The cub replied, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" She laughed, bringing herself off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Simba replied, standing and dusting himself off with his paws.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to show Simba sweetie?" Sarafina giggled.

"Oh yeah!" She beamed, not really concerned on how her mother knew about what she was going to show him.

Nala quickly picked the plant and returned to Simba, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Isn't it pretty Simba?" She grinned.

Simba's expression changed from curiosity to realization. He quickly turned, giving is mother a pleading look. "Mom-" He began.

"Simba, you know you have to." She cut off, giving him a stern look and motioning to Nala.

Simba sighed, turning his head back to Nala. She was confused, what did he have to do? He gave her a nervous smile and approached her slowly. Each step he took seemed to increase the volume of the whispers. Nala started to get nervous. What is he doing? Why is he getting so close? Until their was an extremely small gap between their faces, Simba came to a halt. Nala blushed madly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Simba, what are you do-" She started.

Suddenly, Simba closed that gap and locked muzzles with her. Nala's embarrassment grew as her eyes widened and her cheeks burned.

"Aww!" The lionesses cooed.

After what felt like an eternity, Simba finally pulled away. Nala felt a little disappointment that it had to end and quickly looked down to hide her blushing cheeks. Wait, did she just say she enjoyed his kiss? Nala felt around her mouth and realized the plant was no longer there. She brought her eyes back up at Simba and saw that he was holding the plant in his mouth, with a nervous smile.

"W-what was that for?" Nala asked.

"Well it's how we celebrate Christmas sweetie." Sarafina answered. "Those plants are called mistletoe. We celebrate it by showing those plants to the ones we love. Those who show the plants to another person must show their affection. And seeing as you've shown it to young Simba here…" She smiled, hoping her daughter would catch on.

Nala's eyes widened and her blush returned. "Then I have to…"

Before she could continue Simba placed the plant on her ear. The lionesses gave a soft aww. Simba looked away from her, trying to hide the blush he knew he had.

Nala smiled at her embarrassed friend. She smiled and started closing the distance between them. With her paw, she took hold of his chin and brought his head forward. They were once again locked in a kiss.

"Awwww!" The crowd screamed.

Nala finally pulled away and nestled her head under his chin, hearing his heartbeat. Simba rested his chin on her head and the two closed their eyes in satisfaction.

"Simba?" She whispered over the voices of the lionesses.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Merry Christmas." She giggled.

"Merry Christmas Nala." He smiled.

**Well that's it! I hope you guys liked it! Please review and PM me if you like. It's fun talking to new people and make friends.  
><strong>


End file.
